Vegeta's abridged pink shirt
by BaileyRW
Summary: a DBZA fanfic that I'm submitting to teamfourstar, wish me luck! about abridged VEgeta getting his pink shirt! duh! I hope you enjoy!


**Rose: This is another fic that I'm gonna submit to teamfourstar! What do you think?**

**Vegeta: I think it's bull-**

**Rose: I didn't ask you DX**

**Vegeta: Fine, I guess you don't want everyone's opinion... **

**Rose: Not from meany people like you! DX**

**Vegeta: ... *Sighs* Rose does not own DBZ or DBZA**

**Rose: Does teamfourstar own DBZA? Cause they don't own DBZ, so that means they don't own DBZA? There both different? But so much the same? WHAT'S THE ANSWER!**

**Vegeta: They answer is that, nobody owns me.**

**Rose: Nuh uh, Akira owns you.**

**Vegeta: No he doesn't, no one does.**

**Rose: Yeah huh, cause-**

**Vegeta: START THE STORY!**

Vegeta's abridged pink shirt!

Vegeta had just finished his training in the capsule, after a month of training in space. When we stepped out, and the door opened, Yamcha looked up at him with puar beside him, getting in his stance, ready to fight. Vegeta only let out a loud, laugh.

Then he got serious all of a sudden, "Where's Kakarot?" He questioned seriously, still not stepping down onto the ground.

Yamcha looked confused, "You mean, you didn't find him in space?" Yamcha questioned.

"No, I just asked for the sake of asking," Vegeta rolled his eyes and jumped down from the capsule, "You keep acting stupid and pointing out the obvious, I'll have to kill you like I did to Nappa!"

"But I'm right here Vegeta," The ghost form of Nappa informed, floating beside his former comrade.

"Shut the hell up, Nappa," Vegeta stated coldly.

"Nappa's... not here..." Yamcha said, trying to back away from the crazy man that sees dead people.

"You want me to kill you?" Vegea questioned threateningly.

Then the blue haired woman, with a new haircut (An Afro) came out, "Don't pick on my boyfriend, Vegeta!" Bulma threatened jabbing her finger on Vegeta's cracked armor upon his chest. "Ew," She said moving her finger and realizing how dirty his cloths were, "You really need a bath, C'mon, follow me," She said walking off.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked, not moving. 'She looks pretty good, for a girl with a bad haircut,' He thought to himself thoughtfully.

Ghost Nappa looked from the woman to Vegeta before stating, "I get to see the love blossom for the first time in the princes heart!" He yelled out.

"God dammit, Nappa," Vegeta said, at a dangerously low volume, that only Nappa heard.

"Quit staring at my ass and c'mon Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, causing Vegeta to flinch and angrily follow her at being told what to do, still staring at her ass of course.

"I wasn't staring at you woman," Vegeta mumbled to himself, still staring at her ass as he said it.

"How cute!" Nappa let out happily, floating up to the sky with hearts appearing around him.

"Whoa," Was the only thing Yamcha could let out, at the prince giving in to her so easily, and how fearless Bulma was around him. Puar only stared in shock knowing Bulma was gonna end up breaking it off with Yamcha, heck, Puar wanted to leave Yamcha, she just couldn't do it.

Vegeta was in the shower while Bulma was putting the cloths in the wash, "Ew," Bulma said, plugging her nose in disgust, "This guys got to wash more often!" She told herself walking out to get some of her dad's old cloths that he doesn't wear anymore.

Vegeta stood there in the shower, not paying any mind to Ghost Nappa floating in with him, trying to ignore it the best he could. "Isn't this great Vegeta?" Ghost Nappa questioned excitedly, "We're like old friends, showering like this together! But I can't feel the water... but it doesn't matter cause I'm with you friend!" Nappa said, stretching out the word friend as long as he began getting sick to his stomach as soon as the word friend came out of Nappa's mouth, but still kept to his strategy to get rid of Nappa, ignore him. Then Nappa got a wide, sneaky smile and added, "And the best part is! MY LITTLE PRINCY WINCY IS FALLING IN LOVE!" Nappa shouted to him, giving Vegeta a hug.

"I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE!" Vegeta shouted surprising everyone in the house.

"You okay?" Bulma said, obviously embarrassed by what he said, since she was the only girl Vegeta knew, he had to have been talking about her.

"I'm fine!" Vegeta shouted angrily, mad that he said that loud enough for them to hear, "Just give me the clothing so I can get out of here!"

"Okay, grumpy," Bulma said with an attitude as she went in the bathroom and dropped of the cloths, and went back to her friends.

After a few minutes, when the water shut off and Vegeta stepped out he shouted, "What about the drying cloth woman?"

"Don't call me woman!" Bulma threatened with her hand on her hips and added, "My name is Bulma and if you're gonna fall in love with me I'm going to expect you to address me by my name!" She said just to get on his nerves, a confident smirk crossing her face.

It was silent for a minute, because Vegeta was embarrassed when he shouted, "Just forget about the drying cloth then!" he said, and went to grab his clothing, "What's this?" He screamed, "It's pink!"

"Well yeah," Bulma said sarcastically, "Glad to know your not color blind," She reassured.

Vegeta got pissed and didn't want to continue talking to her for her to argue, so he simply got dressed and walked out to them, looking down at his outfit in disgust. Bulma and her friends began laughing at the sight of him, and Vegeta watched as Ghost Nappa floated over to there side and joined in the laughing.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU!" Vegeta threatened, causing everyone to go silent.

"I don't want to die again," Krillen mumbled.

"I'm already killed, Vegeta," Nappa informed and added, "What were we laughing at anyway?" He said unsure and then noticed Vegeta's cloths finally, "Oh, nice outfit Vegeta," Vegeta growled angrily and then looked back to the woman who gave him the hideous clothing.

"I'm a warrior, not a- a variety of flower!" Vegeta cursed, growling at the hideously pink shirt of his.

"Well, you sure smell like one," Bulma said in a flirty voice and started laughing.

"Are saiyans part flower?" Nappa questioned and sniffed Vegeta, "Cause she's right you do smell like one."

Vegeta growled with annoyance and quickly thought of something to mock her with," It must be embarrassing, dating someone even less important than Tien." It's true, Tien's not that important, since he's never in the show... unless he's needed.

"Hey!" Yamcha interjected, "I'm way more important then Tien Shinhan!" He informed.

"Sure, just like Krillen will ever have a chance to take down a main villain," Vegeta shrugged sarcastically.

"That hurt," Krillen whined, looking down.

"Bulma! Are you gonna defend me, or what?" He questioned.

"He's just being honest," Bulma shrugged, making Yamcha feel worse, "Maybe if you trained more he wouldn't have so much against you," She said matter-a-fact like, "I'll defend you if he threatens your life or something, but he didn't."

Vegeta laughed loudly at him, "At least she's not stupid!" Vegeta said, figuring that Yamcha is more pathetic then he first thought and he thought he was pretty pathetic.


End file.
